


The Dyes are Coming

by echobubbles02



Series: Amamota Week 2020 [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: :D, Fluffy Times, M/M, hair dye chaos, thats fun right?, woohoo, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echobubbles02/pseuds/echobubbles02
Summary: Rantaro comes back with a really sudden idea.He wants him and Kaito to change hair colors for awhile
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Momota Kaito, amamota
Series: Amamota Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994914
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	The Dyes are Coming

**Author's Note:**

> woo! amamota! I didn't really have an idea since it was just colors, but was going to go with green with some kind of flowery type theme but you know- it happens.

Kaito, in his opinion, didn’t think this was a very good idea… at all.

Rantaro one day came back from his travels having a crazy idea of what they should do. He saw a couple switch hair colors one day when he was traveling, and it apparently stuck to him ever since… all the way back to now when he came home. It’s not like Kaito minds it, he just… he likes his hair.

His boyfriend held up two of the colored hair dye, Green and purple. Green is for him, while purple was for Rantaro.

He really didn’t want to do this, gonna be honest. But how can he say no? That pretty darn adorable gosh dang face of Rantaro’s just… makes him melt into a ball of happiness. There’s nothing wrong with that too! He just really loves Rantaro that much.

“ ‘Taro?” Kaito asks.

“Hm?” Rantaro glanced over towards Kaito while currently applying the purple dye in his hair. Wow, who knew Rantaro could pull off that hair color… Oh who is he kidding Rantaro can look good in literally everything!

Kaito fumbles with his words and Rantaro laughs softly. “C’mon broccoli robe, we need to finish this up.” He leaned forward, giving the other cheek a little smooch before focusing back up to the mirror, making sure he’s getting the purple dye everywhere in his hair.

The taller of the two huffs a bit, smiling nonetheless over the smooch he was given on the cheek. He likes Rantaro’s kisses… no matter where they were placed, he entirely adored everything about them. Kaito did eventually turn back towards the mirror to continue dyeing his hair green. It… doesn’t suit him very well, in his opinion.

By the time they were done, they both rinsed their hair up, looking at each other with their new looks. Kaito having a… repel look while Rantaro laughed.

“This is totally unfair ‘Taro.” Kaito complained, having his head resting on top of Rantaro’s. “You look good in literally everything.”  
Rantaro laughed softly, goddamnit why does his laugh just make him want to perish into a love pit? “Well you definitely picked a pretty boyfriend.” He responded.

“That’s because you arreee.” Kaito stated, pressing a soft kiss onto Rantaro’s head. “Meanwhile I’m over here looking like a living vegetable.”

Rantaro grinned, “I’m going to start giving you vegetable nicknames now.”

“Rantaro I swear to god.”


End file.
